


Young Blood

by iwillrunforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Magic, Vampires, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillrunforever/pseuds/iwillrunforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trista Blake is expecting another normal year - or at least, what can be considered normal for Hogwarts. But fate has another idea, and Draco Malfoy, the person she most despises, asks her for help. With her O.W.L.'s coming up and Dolores Umbridge at the school, life for Trista is going to become a lot more dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going Back To Hogwarts

The blinds of the train compartment are down, and the only light comes from a floating ball of fire, constantly changing from green, to blue, to red, and back again. My cloak takes up the majority of one bench, and I am curled up on the other, "Dragon Caring: Talons, Scales and Fire Breath" sitting in my hands. The book hides my face but I am not actually reading it, more hiding from the outside world. I breath in the musty smell that comes with the book, and close my eyes, listening to the heavy rain. I think back to my childhood, filled with thick curtains covering small windows, late nights sneaking out to our garden, and just being happy and alone. Just me, my mum and my sister. I am pulled out of my memories by a quick knock on the door. I narrow my eyes and, with a flick of my wand, the door opens, revealing one of the last people I want to see.   
'Draco Malfoy,' I roll my eyes and look back at my book, pretending to be interested in how to properly feed a dragon. He takes a step forward and looks at my light source, a look of boredom aboout him. 'If you're just going to stand there looking gormless you can leave.' I gesture to the door, but he just looks at me.  
'You're the smartest in our year, correct?' He asks me, and I raise my eyebrows, shaking my head.  
'The honour of that title goes to a certain Hermione Granger.'  
'That filthy mudblood doesn't deserve any title.' he sneers, and I roll my eyes again. 'But you are the smartest in Slytherin, in our year?'  
'Some people have been known to say that,' I turn a page, the paper crinkling under my fingers. 'Why?'  
'With our O.W.L's coming up, father wishes for me to improve my grades.' He shifts slightly, and I look up to see him playing with a badge on his robes. 'But-'  
'They made you a prefect!?' I interrupt, trying not to laugh. He glares at me, and stands slightly taller.   
'Yes.' He sniffs disdainfully, 'And I don't see what's so funny about that.'  
'Nothing,' I fan myself with my free hand, the other clutching my book, trying to stop laughing. When I finally calm down, Draco is still standing there.   
'Blake, I need you to help me with my schoolwork.' He says it bluntly, and without emotion, which I mirror in my reaction.  
'I'll help you, because I'm such a kind soul, but I have two conditions.' He opens his mouth to speak, but I hold up a finger to stop him. 'One: You call me Trista, not Blake. It's not even my real last name. Two: You don't order me about and you don't demand things. I'm a human being, not a house elf.' He considers what I've said and nods, then lingers slightly, as if he's unsure of what to do next. 'Door's right there.' I gesture again.  
'Well, you see, as much as I enjoy the company of Crabbe and Goyle and the lot, they aren't particularly, well, intellectually sound.' He looks uncomfortable, and he glares as if daring me to make a joke.  
'What do you want me to do about it?' I ask, becoming increasingly annoyed at him. 'I'm not going to help them as well, if that's what you're asking.'  
'I was just, wondering, if you wouldn't mind, if I stayed here for the remainder of the journey.' He seems embarrassed about asking this, and is looking anywhere but my face. I almost pity him, stuck with near useless friends, but then I remember who I'm dealing with. This is Draco Malfoy, not some snivelling first year. I nod, and with another quick flick of my wand, shift my cloak so that he can sit down. I sigh and close my eyes, resting my head against the wall of the compartment, hoping to gain a few hours of sleep before we reach Hogwarts. I'm uncomfortable with the fact that Draco Malfoy is sitting not 5 metres away and I have never actually been properly alone with a guy. Still, the white noise from the rain dulls my mind and I find myself slipping away from the compartment and from Draco.

\----------

I am woken by someone shaking my shoulder, not roughly, but not quite gently. I open my eyes and see the pale face of Draco Malfoy leaning over me, looking irritated; at what, I have no idea. I yawn, scrunching my eyes up and covering my mouth with my hand.   
'We're nearly at Hogsmeade,' he tells me straightening up and walking to the door. He rests a hand on the handle and pauses, turning his head to look at me. 'We'll discuss study sessions tomorrow at breakfast once we both have our timetables.'  
'Rule number two, Malfoy.' I remind him, standing up and drawing my cloak around my neck.   
'We can discuss study sessions tomorrow,' He says, and I raise my eyebrows at him, gesturing for him to continue. 'If you would like,' He spits forcefully, and I nod, smirking slightly.  
'We shall.'   
He nods, then walks out, leaving the door to bang shut behind him. I wince, and place my book into my trunk, then open the blinds and look into the oncoming storm.

\----------

My dark brown hair is still dripping with rain as I sit down at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, leaving a puddle on my seat around me. A bump to my left alerts me to Mark Greenwood, a sixth year who I met during the summer at Florean Fortescue's in Diagon Alley. I didn't have enough money to pay, and he'd given me the money, on condition that I told him where I'd bought "Death In the Sky", which had been poking out of my shoulder bag. We'd spent the rest of the day shopping together for school supplies, and we kept in contact. His blondish-brown hair is sticking to his forehead in slick spikes, his blue eyes sparkling.   
'So, word is that Draco Malfoy went into your compartment on the train, and didn't come out.' He teases, poking me with two fingers and grinning. 'Were you two up to some, well, magic?'   
My eyes widen, and I shove him angrily. 'Mark! We didn't do anything. I don't even like him.'  
'Well, he was there for a couple of hours.' I scowl at him, and he raises his hand in surrender, still grinning like he's heard the funniest joke in the world. I turn my head as Dumbledore stands up and the Hall falls silent. I look over the teachers, and notice two differences: No Hagrid, and a new teacher. I look closely at her, taking in the vast amounts of pink and, well, pink. I look at her face, and gasp silently. I know her. Dumbledore is talking but I can't hear him. My gaze is fixed on the monster in front of me, the murderer.   
Dolores Umbridge. The woman who killed my sister.


	2. Death

I sit frozen at the table, my mouth hanging slightly open. My mind flashes back to the dark stormy night that my sister was taken. A tear falls from my eye, and I start shivering. A dull roar blocks out my hearing, and someone's shaking my shoulder. I turn around, and Mark's eyes are worried. He raises his eyebrows, asking if I'm okay, and I nod. He takes my hand under the table and squeezes it, and I smile sadly at him. I turn my head, wiping the tear away, and look at the table again, determined not to freak out.

\----------------

The common room is empty apart from me and Mark. He is sitting on a couch watching me, and I'm pacing nervously in front of the fire. 'I really don't see what the problem is,' Mark mutters, casually throwing a small ball into the air and catching it deftly.  
'The problem, Mark, is that she is the woman who allowed the murder of my sister, for the same reason that she would have me killed!' I fall onto the couch in exasperation, my hair falling into my face.  
'Why would she have you killed?' Mark pushes himself up, the ball lying abandoned at his side. 'You're a pure blood witch, entirely normal. Right?'  
'Mark.' I whisper, entirely unsure about how to approach the subject. 'I'm not entirely human.'  
'What do you mean?' He leans forward towards me, worry in his eyes, and reaches for my pale hand. I pull away, not wanting to let him in, but he grabs my wrist and holds it tight. 'Tell me what's wrong.'  
He pushes away a stray strand of hair from my face and I look at him through tear filled eyes. 'My mother...' I choke out, before sobs wrack my body and I burrow my face into Mark's shoulder.  
'It's ok,' He whispers softly, stroking my hair and holding me close. 'It's ok.'

\------------------

_Dark clouds move in the distance, although the rest of the sky is bright with the late evening sun of summer. A small country house stands alone, with nothing but green hills in the distance. Two young girls play in the bright light, chasing other within the confines of the stone wall. They know not to go beyond it, but not why. It was just what their mother had told them. The younger of the two falls, grazing her knee, and starts to cry._  
_'Trista!' The oldest calls, rushing over and kneeling down. 'Silly!' She pulls out a wand, shaking her curly hair out of her face, and gives her sister a tap on her injured knee. The torn skin knits itself back together, and Trista tilts her head up, lip wobbling. She's about to say something when a cough sounds from the back door of the house, and the sisters look around to their mother standing in the shadows of the doorway._  
_'Trista, Viviana. It's time to come inside.' She glances up towards the ever darkening sky and looming clouds. Viviana stands and helps Trista to her feet, and they run towards the house together. As they approach the door the heavens open, pouring rain upon the two as the squeal and rush forward into the house. As the door closes, the kitchen is left in near darkness apart from a flickering candle on the table. Trista climbs up onto the counter and peeks through the curtain to the sudden blackness outside._  
_'Why does it rain mummy?' Trista asks, as her mother pulls her down from the counter and sets her on the ground._  
_'That's a long story dear,' She smiles as she tucks Trista's hair behind her ear, 'And not one for tonight.' She kisses Trista's forehead and ruffles Viviana's hair before looking up to a loud knocking at the door. She stands, and pulls her wand from a pocket in her skirt. The girls mother whispers under her breath and the tip of her wand glows a dull red. 'No,' She breathes, worry flooding her face. 'It can't be.' She spins round to the sisters, who are looking up to her face in confusion. 'Viviana,' the mother says, kneeling down so she is level with the child. 'Take Trista upstairs and hide. Don't come out until dawn.' Viviana nods and pulls Trista behind her, running up to their bedroom. The two's mother moves slowly towards the door and rests her hand on the knob, taking a breath before opening the door, to reveal a pink-clad woman and two tall men behind her, wands out._  
_'Hello, I'm Dolores Umbridge. Are you Miss Arlene Blake?' Arlene nods, fear spreading on her pale face. 'We'd like to talk to you.' Umbridge pushes past Arlene and into the house, stopping inside the small kitchen. 'Well this is lovely. Now, Miss Blake, I need you to answer a few questions.' Arlene steps forward, nodding, and Umbridge smiles. 'What, erm, " species" do you classify as?' Umbridge smiles again, even more sweetly, and Arlene shivers, dark eyes wide with fear._  
_'I... I...'_  
_'You see, it says here that you're a witch, but I'm not sure that's entirely true.' One of the men steps forward and points his wand at Arlene's wrist. There is a bright flash of red mixed with blue, and Umbridge raises her eyebrows in triumph. 'My associate's spell seems to think that you are also a vampire. Is this true?'_  
_'N-no... I'm just a witch, just normal.' Arlene takes a step back, and bumps into the men, who grab her arms._  
_'I don't believe you. There is no way that the spell failed. You are under arrest for failing to register with with the Ministry of Magic as a vampire. I will also need to bring in your two daughters; Vivana and Trista, I believe?'_  
_'You can't!' Arlene's eyes start to glow red and her sharp incisors push out threateningly._  
_'Now, now, no need for that. I believe that they are half vampire, half witch? They will need to be taken somewhere that will cater for their... needs.' Arlene pulls away from the men, her fangs fully extended, and she leaps at Umbridge. Before Arlene can lay a finger on her, there is a flash of green light and a yell, and Arlene is lying on the floor, cold and unmoving. A small scream comes from the stairs, and Viviana comes barreling down, throwing herself onto her mothers body. 'Ah. Viviana, I assume.' Umbridge kneels down and forces the young girls chin up. 'Now where is your sister?' Viviana shakes her head, tears streaming down her face. 'Tell me, you stupid girl!' Umbridge takes out her wand and waves it, making sparks fly at Viviana's face._  
_'With daddy! She's not here!' Umbridge smiles, and stands, dropping Viviana to the ground. She nods to one of the men and with a muttering of words and another flash of green light, Viviana is dead. She is small in death, with one hand outstretched to her mother, and her small mouth half open. Umbridge walks out of the house, followed by her body guards. None of them notice Trista, sitting at the top of the stairs stifling her cries. For weeks after the event, she travelled north, all alone, with one goal in mind; Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._


End file.
